maxmafloorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Circle
Plot Swords are belief. Well, the eight swords are. So this is what Dya spends his life thinking: Are they Real? He wanders until one day, the oracle says: Your future, is... to find the eight swords of power! So now, he embarks on a dangerous quest with pals Hepha, Hinfa, and Tyroja. But will they make it? Their quest will lead them to some dark monsters, and some powerful rulers. Swords Menda-Sword of Fire. Curses the target, causing them to burn for 1 minute. Cannot be cooled down. Found in Volcano 7. Coolasti-Sword of Ice. Freezes the target, gaining 2% of your health back. Cannot be burned down. Found in Icy Chill Cave. Arinwi-Sword of Air. Blows the target away, causing them to take 10% of their health over 5 seconds. While being blown back, you gain 5% of your health back. Found in Cloudy Club. Earthinaj-Sword of Earth. The enemy gets knocked into the earth, rendering them unable to attack and 25% more vulnerable. Found in Ant Cave. Spiridrew-Sword of Spirit. Increases Attack by 50% and Defense by 35%. Found in Spirit World. Mindafi-Sword of Mind. Increases Defense by 50% and Attack by 35%. Found in Billy's Mind. Traitaka-Sword of Trait. Increases Sneak by 50% and Speed by 30%. Found in The Alley of Loss. Felis-Sword of Feeling. Increases Speed by 50% and Sneak by 35%. Found in Lowway. Worlds City of Ninsa Here in the city of Ninsa is where Dya was born. His friends too. But it's also where the Darker was born. The Darker is someone who wants the Swords, so he can scatter them all over the world, then he can take over. By scattering them, he can take out the armies ''and ''take out the chosen 4. But his mistake is, the chosen four can get them. So here in the city of Ninsa they just buy things and get prepared for the next world. Volcano Archipelago Here is home to Volcano 1, Volcano 2, Volcano 3, Volcano 4, Volcano 5, Volcano 6 and Volcano 7. On these 7 volcanoes lie a sword named Menda. The Fire sword. But, also lie the volcano guardians, the Heaters. And their master of course, Heatah. On Volcano 1, is a maze. On Volcano 2, is an arena. On Volcano 3, lies the barracks. On Volcano 4, lies the Armory. On Volcano 5, lies Volcanic Volcano. On Volcano 6 lies Library 1. On Volcano lies... what? Icy Chill Cave Life is made you made of up of walls. You probably can't see 3 feet to the left or right. It's built up like a maze. So the Ice Lord won't watch you. But he sees everything in his cave, he does. So if you try to sneak in, you'll be seen. Every person who tries to enter sneaky, they never come out. Unless there's a blind spot? Is there? Or will you be iced waffles? Cloudy Club Welcome, to, the largest club in history. Here lies... Clouders. Obviously, it can't be a club without an Arcade, a maze, some sports, and the most important one, your death. That is right. NEVER lose a bet here. But here? Lies A sword? WHERE IS THIS SWORD?!